Prince papy (Sans)
by Zezzy202
Summary: Sans is a cynical, poor, dude who needs to fix his house. Papyrus is an adorable, naive, prince who just wants a sincere friend. But, for him, a "Sans"cere one'll work just as well.
1. Chapter 1

Sans sighed, running his bony hand across his skull. He had just finished his forth job for the day.

He was a sort of repair man, fixing anything and everything that was wrong with your house for an uncomfortably low price.

And he'd done that four times in less than sixteen hours… and was heading home to do the same a fifth time.

You'd think he'd put it off in exchange for a nap, but there was a sand-storm expected that night.

He didn't have much, but what he did have, he didn't want filled with sand. He hated living in Sandy-land.

He also hated that it was called Sandy-land.

Who names an actual place Sandy-land anyways?

Anyways, his life style really didn't fit with his lazy-bones personality. But, hey, what could you do?

He just had to work as hard as he could to make a living. But then…that was hard to do when you were constantly falling into holes.

"Wait, when you're constantly wha-"

Sans was cut off as he slipped into a hole.

Sand fallowed him, pouring onto his skull and sliding off, reminiscent of an hour glass.

…has he mentioned he hated living in Sandy-land?

So there he sat.

Silently.

Staring at the sky.

Not once moving his head.

Was that a bug crawling up his spine?

Nope.

It was a scorpion.

…

This was his life now.

Just a skeleton in a hole.

Covered in sand.

Not even able to find it in him to simply use his powers to float himself out of the hole.

Or climb out of the hole.

Or doing anything except for sit there.

…

He felt the need tell a pun to himself.

…

But he couldn't be bothered to think of anything, so he just continued sitting there silently.

…

He found himself relaxed by the silence, and the sand that cradled him.

…

He closed his eyes slowly.

…

"Zzzzzzzz"

"WHY ARE YOU SAYING 'Z'?"

Sans cracked an eye open.

Oh god…the prince…Papyrus.

Sans held in a sigh.

It looked like he wasn't going to be able to sleep after all.

"I'm sleeping." he said bluntly.

"NO YOU'RE NOT! YOU'RE JUST SAYING THE LETTER Z OVER AND OVER AGAIN! THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE!" the prince yelled.

He does that a lot…yelling.

"Sure it does." Sans said. "But you know what doesn't make sense? What a prince like you is doin' in a place like this. It ain't exactly the palace if ya' know what I mean"

"IT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!" the prince yelled. "AND I'M HERE BECAUSE I GOT A NOTIFICATION THAT SOMEONE FELL INTO ONE OF MY TRAPS! AND THEN, WHEN I CHECKED BACK FIVE MINUTES LATER, THEY WERE STILL THERE! I HAD TO MAKE SURE THEY WERE OKAY! I AM A SKELETON OF VERY HIGH STANDARDS AFTER ALL. AND HURTING PEOPLE IS NOT ONE OF THEM…THOSE STANDARDS…THAT ARE VERY HIGH."

Sans just stared at the prince.

…

"SO ARE YOU OKAY?"

Sans sighed heavily.

This was his life right now.

In a hole.

In the desert that he hates.

Talking to the prince.

While all he wanted to do was fix his walls.

…or take a nap.

Wait…walls…

"I guess you could say…you got me when my walls were down." he laughed at his own pun.

"WAS THAT A BAD PUN!? OH MY GOD! I DON'T EVEN KNOW THE CONTEXT OF THAT! AND I STILL HATE IT!"

Papyrus looked away, muttering.

"I FINALLY MEET A NEW FRIEND, AND THEY JUST SIT AROUND IN HOLES, TELLING BAD PUNS. AM I JUST DESTINED TO HAVE FRIENDS THAT TELL BAD PUNS?"

Papyrus's head snapped up.

"THAT REMINDS ME!"

"It reminds you that you're really bad at muttering? Seriously, I could hear you from all the way down here."

Sans let out a slightly irritated huff.

"And it's not like I'm doing this by choice or anything. I'm just stuck."

Actually just too lazy to use his powers.

But same thing, right?

"IF YOU WERE STUCK, WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY SO IN THE FIRST PLACE!?"

Sans frowned slightly. Though it still looked like a smile. His face was just stuck like that. "Maybe beca-"

At this point, Sans had to stop and remember that it was forbidden to hurt the prince's feelings under penalty of punishment by King Gaster himself.

Officially, it was imprisonment. But everyone in the kingdom knew better.

And, valuing his life over continuing his witty and rude sentence, he changed it.

"-beeeeecaaaause…I thought the great prince Papyrus would be able to tell?"

…

Sans began to sweat.

…

"OF COURSE!" The prince screamed suddenly.

" _Jesus, that was close._ " Sans muttered.

That was one thing that Sans could do well compared to the prince.

Sans could actually mutter, not just yell while looking away from you.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" the prince asked

"Nothing." was Sans' immediate response.

"WELL, IF YOU SAY SO!"

Papyrus reached down into the hole and lifted Sans up, resting him on his shoulder and patting his back.

Sans' left eye began to glow an ever so slight blue.

"…Papyrus?"

"YEEEEEESS?"

"Put. Me. Down."

"AH! YES! I CAN UNDERSTAND THAT YOU ARE JUST SIMPLY SO OVERWHELMED AT BEING CARRIED ON THE GREAT PRINCE PAPYRUS' SHOULDER THAT YOU NEEDED TO BE SET DOWN TO AVOID SAYING SOMETHING EMBARRASSING IN FRONT OF SOMEONE SO GREAT! KNOWING THAT…I WILL SET YOU DOWN."

The prince set the shorter skeleton on the ground.

As he did this, Sans once again had to remember that it was against the law to offend the overly-excitable prince.

"Yea. That's why I wanted you to put me down. Totally. Because I was overwhelmed."

A normal person might've been able to sense the veiled anger in his voice. But not the prince.

Papyrus opened his mouth to speak, but Sans cut him off.

He was honestly tired of the overly exuberant prince.

"Well, I better be going now. You know, commoner stuff to do."

He began to walk away.

"And thanks for saving me by the way."

Even though he could've gotten out at anytime.

"B-BUT…I WANTED TO SHARE WITH YOU THE MOST SACRED RITUAL OF SHARING THE 'FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI'."

Sans stopped in his tracks.

"Friendship spaghetti?"

Now he had heard it all.

"YES INDEED! IT IS THE ONLY WAY TO TRULY CONFIRM OUR NEW-FOUND FRIENDSHIP!"

"Our 'new-found friendship'? Listen here, **pal** , You and I? We aren't-"

Sans cut himself of, remembering that he enjoyed being in one piece.

"A-AREN'T…WHAT?" he could hear the worry seeping into the prince's voice.

Sans began to sweat.

"Aren't…I forgot."

"YOU FORGOT? BUT HOW? YOU WERE JUST SPEAKING!" The worry had totally disappeared, replaced with confusion.

Sans shrugged.

"Dunno. Guess I just forgot."

"BUT YOU CAN'T FORGET! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU JUST SAID!"

"Sorry." Sans said calmly.

Papyrus let out an aggravated huff, weakly glaring at the shorter skeleton.

"Oh. But I did just remember something else." Sans started.

"WHAT WAS IT?" the prince asked, curiosity peeked.

"I left something important back at my place. You mind if I go get it?"

"OH! IF YOU'RE LEAVING I'LL JUST COME WITH YOU!" Papyrus chimed.

It wasn't too hard to tell that he was excited to see where this small skeleton lived.

"Nah. It'll just be real quick." Sans said.

"WELL…IF YOU THINK IT'LL BE THAT QUICK. BUT YOU'LL BE BACK RIGHT AFTER, RIGHT?"

Sans nodded in response, beginning to walk away.

"Yea. Of course, buddy. Just after I grab what I need."

"GREAT! I'LL BE WAITING HERE!"

Hearing those words almost made Sans regret what he was going to do.

But then again, they key word was 'almost'.

Sans waved at him dismissively, walking until he was sure he was out of sight and ducked behind a building. He glanced around once more before simply teleporting to his house.

All while Papyrus waited.

And waited.

And…waited.

"I WONDER WHAT'S TAKING HIM SO LONG." he said aloud, tapping his foot against the ground.

But he still didn't move from the spot.

Just kept standing there.

Fidgeting slightly…

"IT'S STARTING TO GET A BIT DARK. I WONDER IF HE GOT LOST."

And he stood there as it got darker.

And darker.

And even darker.

"IT'S REALLY LATE… HE MUST HAVE GOTTEN LOST ON HIS WAY BACK! I'M SURE OF IT! AFTER ALL , WHO WOULDN'T WANT SOME FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI MADE BY THE GREAT PRINCE AND CHEF PAPYRUS! I'LL GO LOOK FOR HIM! … IN THE MORNING THOUGH. I MUST MAKE SURE I HAVE ALL OF THE INDGREDIENTS TO MAKE THE BEST SPAGHETTI! IT WILL BE SO GREAT, THERE'S NO WAY HE WON'T WANT TO BE MY FRIEND!" the skeleton yelled.

He waited a few more minutes, just in case.

Just a bit more.

A few more minutes.

But nobody came.

"WELL…I GUESS I'LL GO HOME NOW." he said loudly.

The reason he was being loud wasn't so that the shorter skeleton would hear if he were near.

Just because he felt like being loud.

He stood there just a second before starting to walk back to the castle.

He didn't feel dejected.

Not at all.

The other skeleton had just gotten lost.

And that's why, as he was walking home, he _didn't_ have just the slightest slump in his posture.

However, his eyes _were_ welling up with tears.

But that was only because…he was just so happy to have a new friend.

* * *

A/N: I worked on this with my sister :D I love it when we write together~


	2. Chapter 2

Sans strolled through the market place, casually browsing through all of the food…that he couldn't afford.

He sighed in the face of his sad, depressing, life as he sadly used what little money he had to buy the bare essentials for his survival.

He quietly wondered to himself why it was so much to ask for a hard working skeleton such as himself to enjoy a piece of fruit once in a while.

Oh, the woes of his existence.

"HAVE YOU SEEN A SHORT SKELETON WEARING A BLUE JACKET ANYWHERE!?"

Sans' head snapped up from the piece of fruit that he had been eying as he turned towards the voice.

As Sans' had feared, he saw the prince.

Standing there.

Yelling his description to anyone who'd listen.

"HE ALWAYS HAS THIS STUPID GRIN ON HIS FACE THAT'S ACTUALLY QUITE CHARMING ONCE YOU GET USED TO IT TOO! LIKE HE'S THINKING ABOUT THE NEXT HORRID PUN HE'S GOING TO MAKE! WHICH USUALLY IS THE EXACT OPPOSITE OF CHARMING. OH! AND HIS HEAD KIND OF LOOKS LIKE TWO THREE'S PUT TOGETHER!"

Sans would've frowned at this description of him, but there was a stupid-slash-charming grin that was stuck on his face.

"WELL, OKAY THEN. TELL ME IF YOU SEE HIM!" The tall skeleton shouted in response to whatever the couple standing in front of him had said.

Sans took his small bag of food, and simply teleported back home.

Normally, he didn't teleport in full view of people, just a preference really, but he didn't want to chance the prince seeing him today.

He just wasn't in the mood to deal with that.

The skeleton was honestly just hoping to spend some time walking around the marketplace, browsing through things that he couldn't afford.

He loved the look on the vendor's face when he went to another shop because of some nonexistent imperfection.

But now that he was home, there were things to do.

And they'd be staring him in the face until he fixed them.

In his book, it was a true form of torture.

This day was shaping up to be just plain awful for the small, jacket-wearing, skeleton.

Not even his door wanted to make things easier for him.

"Wait, what does my door have to do with any of th-"

His question was answered prematurely as the door he was trying to open refused to budge.

"…"

His un-amused silence was so strong that you could almost see it manifesting itself as a dark aura around him.

Sans' eye began to glow a subtle blue as the same color slowly spread over the door.

There was a flash of brilliant blue as the door was sent hurdling off behind the eerily smiling skeleton.

There was a moment of nothing but heavy breathing.

…more heavy breathing.

And finally, a calming exhale.

Sans let his bones relax, but was interrupted by a sudden rush of realization.

He had just sent his door hurdling off to who-knows-where.

Where it had probably just landed.

Shattering into a million.

Little.

splinters.

…

"It's nap time."

Sans walked into his now door-less house, dropped his bag of essential goods onto the floor carelessly, and fell face first onto his old couch.

And within seconds, he was out cold.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sans couldn't believe his eyes.

Was what he was staring at actually there?

He reached out to gently touch it, desperately hoping it was just a dream or some kind of hallucination. A simple product of his stress maybe.

…

It wasn't.

There was an actual drawing of him hanging on this wall.

A real, badly drawn crayon picture of him, with text underneath.

"LOST SKELETON!

(PICTURE BY: THE GREAT AND PRINCLY FRIEND AND MASTER CHEF A.K.A PRINCE PAYPRUS)

IF FOUND; PLEASE RETURN TO THE GREAT PRINCELY PRINCE PAPYRUS AT 4567THE PALACE LANE, THE PALACE.

REWARD: MY ETERNAL UNDYING GRATITUDE AND AS MUCH DELECIOUS SPAGHETTI AS YOU CAN EAT! (MADE BY THE GREAT MASTER CHEF AND PRINCE, PAPYRUS!)

P.S. HE LIKES PUNS! **_DO NOT_** ENCOURAGE HIM.

-LOVE, THE GREAT PRINCELY PAPYRUS!"

This was…

…

Just

…

He couldn't

…

He didn't even

…

All he wanted to do was go to work.

"For _crayon_ out loud, how hard is it to get to work?"

Sans couldn't even appreciate his own pun in this situation.

 _His own pun._

Sans shook his head, trying to ignore the fact that the _stupid_ crayon drawing hanging on this wall was going to ruin his day.

No matter what he did.

He just needed to focus on what he needed to do, and nothing else.

Simply stop thinking about all the problems that the drawing was going to cause.

Think about what was important.

And right now, that was getting to work.

He let out a heavy sigh, rubbing his face as he began to walk towards today's job site.

…

There it was again.

He had only taken a few steps…but there it was.

Hanging on another wall.

Where everyone could see it.

He looked away from the picture, taking a breath.

Two pictures that close…he had a feeling he knew what he was going to see if he kept going foreword.

He speed up his pace dramatically, staring foreword intensely.

A wall, no picture.

Another…no picture.

He began to slow, letting out a sigh of relief.

He had just been over reacting.

There weren't _that_ many pictures of him.

There couldn't be.

Even if the next wall he saw begged to differ.

…

And it did.

And the next

…

did as well

The closer he got to the market place, the more there were.

And more…

And even more…

"HAVE YOU SEEN THIS SKELETON!?"

Sans groaned loudly, putting a hand to his forehead in exasperation.

…no

He looked around cautiously to make sure he didn't catch the prince's attention.

He wasn't dealing with it.

He was already under enough stress without _this_.

He teleported back home.

He didn't care if it hurt his reputation.

Even though it was going to ruin his perfect job record.

And even though it was going to be harder to get work now.

…

It wasn't enough to stop him from going home

He just had to get away from this madness.

His couch was his only solace now, comforting him with its familiar soft embrace.

When lying face down on his couch like he was right now…

He couldn't help but think that things were going to work out.

…

"Heeeey, you should totally look who's in here, Bratty!"

"Whoaah, it looks, like, like that skeleton on the flyer, Catty!"

Did he just…

No.

Not now.

Not…

 _THEM…_

"That's, like, totally what I was about to say Bratty! You, like, took the words right out of my mouth!"

They both let out a synchronized obnoxious giggle that pierced Sans' skull, resonating to the point of pain.

"I knoooooow! I, like, totally thought, like…like we were twins or something there, Catty!"

"Oh! Oh! Like…the siamese ones? That, like, totally grow together or something?"

"Eeeeeew, no way, Catty. They're, like, totally gross and everything!"

"Oh yea. You're, like, totally right Bratty!"

"I, like, know I am, Catty."

The girls let out another giggle, forcing the skeleton to hold his head in pain.

He had to stop this now, before it got any worse and took his hit point away.

"Why are you in my house?"

"Weeeeeeeell, me and Bratty saw you, like, walking into your house and stuff, and like, we totally thought it'd be a good idea to, like, tell you that the prince was looking for you and stuff."

"OMG, Catty, you summed that up, like, totally perf!"

"Awww, thanks, Bratty 3"

Sans could tell what they were going to do next with one glance at their faces.

"NO! No laughing! I know that the prince is looking for me! Just…get out. Go."

"But, like, if you know the prince is looking for you, why don't you, like, tell him where you are and stuff?"

"Like, yea, Catty's right. You should, like, totally go to him. I mean he's, like, suuuuuuper worried about you and everything. It's, like, mega rude to hide from him."

"Yea, totally! Bratty's ri-" Catty gasped loudly, cutting herself off.

"WAIT. ONE. SECOND. BRATTY. What if…like…THE REASON THE PRINCE IS LOOKING FOR HIM IS BECAUSE HE'S, LIKE, TOTALLY IN LOVE!"

Bratty let out the _exact_ same gasp. Sans found it…a little more than disturbing.

"YOU'RE RIGHT, CATTY!"

"Ha…That's real funny girls. But there's no way that would, like, ever happen. Ever."

…

Wait

...

The two girls glowed blue before being thrown out of his house, flying almost farther than his door did.

But unlike the door…he didn't care if they broke.

He waited to hear it.

…

" _Ooooooow, that, like, really hurt!_ "

He couldn't help but feel disappointed.

And disgusted.

How could he have let himself say that?

He felt

…

Tainted.

He sighed, cramming some large chunks of broken…stuff into his doorway with a wave of his hand.

He'd had enough for one day.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"You know, Bratty, we should, like, totally get revenge on that jerk for when he, like, threw us out or whatever."

"That's, like, the best idea I've heard all day, Catty!"

"Awww, thanks, Bratty 3"

"But, like, how would we do it, Catty? I mean, he can, like, toss us around and stuff."

"Weeeeeeeeeell, he, like, doesn't want to confess his crush and is being all, like, totally tsundere about it, right Bratty?"

"You're right, Catty!"

"So all we have to, like, do, is tell the prince where he is and everything!"

"Wow! This is why you're the smart one Catty!"

"Awww, thanks, Bratty 3"

"But, like, Catty, what about the 'reward'?"

They both stared at each other in horror for a moment.

…

"OH! I, like, totally know what we'll do, Bratty! We'll just tell him we're full 3"

"That's such a great idea Catty! You really are the smart one!"

"Awww, thanks, Bratty 3"


	3. OOC

"MAKE SURE HE CAN'T ESCAPE! AND REMEMBER, NO SURVIVORS!"

Sans cracked an eye socket, glancing around his house lazily. What was all that yelling?

"U-Undyne, sir." a shaky voice started "The whole point of this mission is to take him ali-"

"SHUT UP AND FOLLOW MY ORDERS TIM!"

…

Wait

…

Make sure he can't escape?

…

"WE CHARGE ON THREE!"

…

"Is it really a good idea to be yelling that? I mean, he can probably hear us with the walls how they a-"

OH SHI-

" THREEEEEE!"

Sans rolled off of the couch just before a glowing clue spear flew through his poor excuse for a wall.

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion the spear flew through the air, twirling ever so slightly.

As he realized what was happening, it was too late to stop.

The spear shot straight through his couch and into the floor behind it, splitting the poor piece of furniture in two.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

Sans clambered to his feet, rushing to his couch desperately, a tear bubbling in the corner his eye-socket.

"DEBRA!" Sans flung himself onto the floor in front of the ruined piece of furniture, hugging one half of it to himself.

"WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN?" Sans cried, burying his face into her well-used fabric.

"I-It'll be okay, Debra! W-we can fix you!" he said desperately as he shoved armfuls of lose stuffing into one of the halves, unable to cope with the face that she could never be used again. "W-we'll just get…A NEEDLE! A-and thread! Lots of thread! We'll sew you back together and everything will be fine! We can sleep together again! You can hold me…just like you u-used…"

Sans let his arms fall limp by his sides, pulling away from the couch half with tears streaming down his face.

The stuffing he had desperately tried to shove in popped out innocently.

Not knowing that it was escaping the very thing it gave life too.

Sans knew…he could feel it.

Debra was gone.

He sniffed loudly, pushing his face into what was left of the stuffing in the couch half.

"Why her!? What has she ever done to you!?" Sans asked bitterly.

A spear shot through the "wall" again, sending bits of it crashing to the ground.

Sans didn't have time to mourn the loss of his one true love any longer as he was forced with the choice to either teleport out of his disintegrating house, or be crushed under it.

Sans shot one more longing glance to her corpse before blurring out of his existence and reappearing on a hill just outside of the city.

It gave him the perfect view of what he had once called his home turning into nothing but dust as it was ravaged by some kind of fish-monster.

Why was there a fish-monster in Sandy-land anyways? Shouldn't it be dehydrating or something?

But he soon just dismissed the whole thing, remembering his couch, and all the beloved moments they spent together.

All he could do was stand there silently, solemnly paying his respects to his fallen lover.

"I'll never forget you…Debra"

After a moment, he took off his jacket and turned it inside out before putting it back on.

Even though all logic said that his jacket was not reversible, and even if it was, most certainly wouldn't be black, his jacket was now black.

"On this day, I wear black for you, Debra." He said quietly.

And with that, he turned away from what was left of his house, and began to walk.

* * *

A/N: This is what happens...when I try to write this story without my sister.


	4. Chapter 3

Sans let out a yawn, sitting up to stretch his well-rested bones before falling backwards.

He let out a sigh of content as he collided with the couch, letting both eyes close and his head lull to the side.

But yet, the small skeleton couldn't help but crack an eye, letting his eternal smile grow ever-so-slightly at the sight of the sun shining through his dingy windows, giving the house a gentle orange glow.

It was a beautiful day outside.

The birds were singing a calming melody, filled with sweet high-pitched chirps.

The flowers were blooming in Sans' treasured window box, their petals glistening with drops from their last watering.

Sans' never questioned how they were able to keep the water there like that, even when in a dry sandy environment such as-the place Sans loathed with all of his heart-Sandy-land.

Yes indeed, the prince was the farthest thing from his mind as he laid there silently, soaking in the tranquility of his house like a dry sponge dropped into a bucket of water.

On days like these,

People like him,

Just knew…

That this was going to be one awful morning.

His eyes snapped open as he shot up, knowing what was going to happen next.

He scrambled to his knees, clasping his hands together tightly and bowing his head, as if about to pray.

Sweat seeped from his bones as he screwed his eyes shut.

"C-come on, you don't have to do this. You had every other day, right? Please, anything but this beautiful morni -"

"LISTEN UP MEN! SURROUND THE HOUSE! WAIT…NO! NOT THAT ONE! THE ONE THAT'S IN SHAMBLES! WHAT? NO! JUST…SURROUND THE THING I'M POINTING AT! GEEZ, YOU PEOPLE ARE IDIOTS! WHY DO I WORK WITH YOU?"

Sans let out a shaking sigh, near the point of crying.

"Was one morning really so much to ask for?" he asked sadly, looking up at his ceiling, hoping to make eye-contact with whatever cruel deity that thought putting him through this hell-on-earth would be amusing in any way.

"MAKE SURE HE CAN'T ESCAPE! AND REMEMBER, NO SURVIVORS!"

"U-Undyne, sir." a shaky voice started "The whole point of this mission is to take him ali-"

"SHUT UP AND FOLLOW MY ORDERS TIM! YOU'RE NOT BEING PAID TO QUESTION ME! I **_DEMAND_** YOUR LOYALTY!"

The skeleton had no time to feel any anger at the prince for ruining his perfect morning with a screaming royal guard member as he was forced to roll off of his couch in a mad scramble to get what few things he cared about in this world out of his house before it was obliterated.

And if what he's heard about who he assumed was outside of his house was true…

It _would_ be obliterated.

"WE CHARGE ON THREE!"

"Is it really a good idea to be yelling that? I mean, he can probably hear us through the walls with how thin they are-"

"OH MY GOD, TIM! NO BODY CARES ABOUT ANYTHING YOU HAVE TO SAY! NOW IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE FIRED AND FORCED TO LIVE IN A PILE OF MUD AND SAND EVEN WORSE THAN THIS THING WE'RE LOOKING AT, YOU'LL FOLLOW MY ORDERS WITH NO QUESTIONS AND ABSOLUTE OBEDIENCE."

There was a quiet whimper.

"Now, as I was saying…THREEEEEE!"

Sans was torn out of his rising panic as a glowing spear shot through what he was depraved enough to call a wall.

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion as a glowing blue spear flew through the air, twirling slowly.

By the time he realized what was happening, it was too late to stop it.

The spear shot straight through his couch, embedding itself deep into floor behind it, splitting the poor piece of furniture in two.

…his couch…

He was sitting there just moments before, on the couch that he loved…

"Well…shit"

A spear shot through the "wall" again, sending it crashing to the ground, leaving the rest of the poorly structured building to crumble without it.

Sans didn't have time to grab any of his belongings, as he was forced with the choice of either teleporting out of his disintegrating house, or being crushed under it.

Without a second though, Sans blurred from existence, reappearing on a hill just outside of the city.

A feeling of melancholy swept over him as he, now out of danger, stared at his house-the place he had lived in for as long as he could remember with everything he'd ever owned inside-being reduced to chunks of rubble under the feet of a powerful fish-woman.

But he soon just dismissed the whole thing, remembering that he was supposed to be in a saddened state of disbelieve at everything he ever loved being destroyed.

And all he could do was stand there silently, staring at a fish-monster screaming at the top of her lungs.

After a moment of staring, he took off his jacket and turned it inside out before putting it back on.

Even though all logic said that his jacket was not reversible, and even if it was, most certainly wouldn't be such a solid black, a solid black it was.

"On this day, I wear black…to mourn the loss of everything that I once called my life." He said quietly.

And with that, he turned away, walking slowly- and a bit too dramatically-into what seemed like a sunset, even though it was late-morning.

He had a job to get too.

* * *

A/N: This one's so short! ;^; But my sister's working on this huuuuuuuuuuuuge paper, and I couldn't take too much of her time.

But I still hope you enjoyed reading this one as much as we did writing it.


End file.
